


Things Together

by FaithDoodle54



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: BAMF Stephen Strange, BAMF Tony Stark, Bottom Tony Stark, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Minor Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Rhodey & Wong Friendship, Stephen Strange & Wong Friendship, Stephen Strange Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Stephen Strange is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Top Stephen Strange, pepper potts is not a thing, randy's donuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithDoodle54/pseuds/FaithDoodle54
Summary: Stephen is having a normal day, until Tony comes along and injured badly. Why?Wong helps him in the door and later finds out what wrong. What will they do?Soon they try to think of an plan, that might work..I hope you enjoy!-FaithDoodle54
Relationships: Friday & Peter Parker & Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Things Together

The Master of Mystic Arts was in his room, reading his spell book. Until got distracted from a huge explosion, thunder echoed into his room the dashed out the wooden door. Rushing downstairs to the hall way, finding Wong standing downstairs at the door.

"Wong?" he questioned. "I don't know, Strange". he replied, before there was a heavy knock on the door. Followed with a painful, raspy voice "Doc-c, you there?" Stephen and Wong knew that voice belonged to Tony Stark. Wong opened the door quickly.

Tony was kneeling, holding his left hip and coughing hard. His face was cut and bruised, blood running down his nose. Stephen and Wong quickly picked him up and sat him down on the couch, both not caring about blood getting on the cushions.

Tony is a good friend and would always try to help when they need it, even if he was busy with something. Wong suddenly, disappeared to get a med kit. Meanwhile, Stephen used a spell to close the huge cut on Tony's rib.

"What happened?" he gently asked, with no push in his voice. Tony stuttered and panted hard, "he-e.. was ta-aken bac-ck.." Tony paused. "Who is he?" Stephen questioned. "Rogers, fucking Rogers. Hydra kidnapped him", he finished. By the time Tony finished talking, he was back to panting, with small groans added in between.

~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the next morning, Stephen spent all night watching Tony and reassuring him back to sleep once in a while after Tony started waking up in panic. Stephen was very concerned about Tony, being so secure for Tony, he made Wong and other socercers check on what was going on. He glared at the sleeping man, checking if he was sweating or panting, but he wasn't. Tony was relaxed with a steady breathing pace. Then, Stephen went back to reading.

Seconds later, Tony groans and tries sitting. Stephen held his arm carefully, helping him sit up on the pillows behind him. "You're okay, Stark" he informed. Tony only nodded and rubbed his eyes softly, "Sorry for the trouble, I'll head to the tower's meds clinic." he spoke with pain in his throat.

Tony tried getting out the bed, but Stephen stopped him. "No, you didn't. And you need to rest, you're badly injured. Don't be stubborn Stark and let me help you." Tony didn't repson and looks away, biting the corner of his lip.

Stephen gets up and walks out the room. As soon as he leave, Tony searched for his watch, while being in a white long, tied robe, almost like Stephen's. He stumbled around, until he find it in a drawer. "FRIDAY? Info updates" he demanded the AI and coughed.

"No, sir. I am still seraching for recent files" she replied. He sighed and sat down in the chair next to him, rubbing his face in disappointment, he cursed. "Fuck.."

Stephen walked back in, looking at Tony in a different location. "I pefer if you stay in the bed." he suggested. Tony was staring a hole into the wooden floor, not repsonding. Until seconds after he gets up and laid in the bed, groaning at sharp pain in his hip. Stephen sighed and sat next to Tony, softly moved the robe to the side to see if it was bleeding. "You need to move less, Stark".

Tony still doesn't speak and lays on his other side, holding his watch. Stephen knows when Tony is having anxiety, because he is quiet. So, he leaves water on the side. "I'll be here if you need anything."

And the night passes by.

After the next morning, in the noon, Stephen helped Tony walk and stretch his body. Since, for a full day, Tony stayed in bed because he was demanded by Stephen. Later, it was lunch for everyone. Stephen, Wong, and Tony were siting at a round table. Stark is eating a cheeseburger, Stephen had a salad, with carrots, tomatoes and cucumber. Simply, Wong had a tuna sandwich with water, while the others have soda.

"So...", Wong started, "What's the plan after Stark recovers?" While, Stephen was chewing his food, Tony replied, "I asked FRIDAY about corrdinates and files that was recently used, during the time they decided to bargain." He wiped his mouth and added on, "I thought you 'Harry Potters' can find a magic trick, that can maybe trap them in one spot". Stephen rolled his eyes and finally spoke. "And how are you going to fing Rogers, if perhaps they have him in a different location and--". "By using the black search spell, which finds one person at a time." Stephen glared at Wong as he added, "For someone who always takes books from the library", with sass in his voice. No wonder Stephen calls him Beyoncé

"That sounds like a nice idea Wong." Tony praised before chugging some soda. Stephen got up, threw away his trash and speaks low, "Stark, if you need anything, come find me." Tony nodded and finished his soda, and looked at Wong, while Stephen walked away. "So, about that magic trick you said eariler, can you tell me more about it?" he questioned, taking out his watch.

"Well, the spell isn't used that much because, sometimes it can cause some pain to the person that is being tracked." Wong informed. Tony took small notes on his hologram notepad. "So, basically to anyone that is tracked can probably get hurt?" he paused. "Hmm, well then, we can still use it because we are tracking a Super Soldier."

After that was said, there was a awkward silence.

Tony got up slowly and waved to Wong 'goodbye', after throwing away his own trash. Walking to his guest room, opening the bathroom door and turns the hot water on. Taking off his clothes and stepping in the shower.

After he got out the shower, he grabbed a nearby towel and wrapped it around his waist. He sat down on the edge of the bed and put on his shirt, that was besides him on the bed. Then he stood up to slide his boxers and pants. He was glad Stephen got spare of clothes from his house.

When he finally laid down on the bed, Tony played a game FRIDAY suggested to him, if his was ever bored. 

He groaned in rage, when he died for the 10th time and threw his phone to the side. "Is everything alright, Stark?", Stephen suddenly asked at the door. Tony blushed and nodded, as he looked at the taller man. Stephen was wearing a Pink Floyd shirt with grey sweatpants. It was really rare to see Stephen in normal clothes, so Tony stared for a while. "No-o, I'm um.. fine. Just a game on my phone" he looked away and fidgets his fingers. 

Stephen leans on the door frame and watches the nervous man, and walks farther in the room. "How's your side feeling? Hurts in anyway?", he asked while sitting down in a cushioned arm-rest chair.

In reply, Tony only shook his head, "Silence again? Are you mad at me or something, Stark?", " No, Steph, of course not. I just don't know what to say at the moment." As that was said, his phone led up and dinged. He looked at the contact, '🕷Peter🕸', texted him saying "Hey Mr. Stark, how are you? Me and Michelle was wondering, if you can come to the science fair and see our project. Hope you do. ~Peter (Spidey)."

Tony realized he hasn't talking to the kid for two days, so he picked up his phone and texted back. "Hey kid, sure why not. I'm busy as normal, but I'm doing okay. Tell me the date and time, I'll be there in no time." 

He looked up at Stephen, which looks at bit tired, "Hey Steph, Pete got a science fair soon, wanna come?" Stephen nodded and waved his hand, "Sure, I'll let Wong know", he stated.

~~~~~~~

A few mintues later, triedness kicked in for Stephen and he fell asleep. So as a kind friend Tony is, he picked Stephen up carefully and carried him to be. While Stephen's arm was around Tony's shouulders, and Tony's hand gripping on Stephen's waist, so he doesn't slide away. Tony gets startled by a white mist that flashed in front of him.

"Don't get so touchy, we aren't there yet" Stephen joked in his astral form. "And before you panic, I'm not dead, nor a ghost." 

Tony in unbelief of what's happening, shakes his head and keeps walking. His looks for Stephen's room. "The door to your left, Stark", Stephen told Tony, who had paused and looked at Stephen for a second. "So, what are you? A spirit?" he questioned while opening the door.

"No, I'm in my astral form. Which is a term used in esotericism to describe an intentional out-of-body experience. Meaning your still alive, but you are out of your body", he explained. Tony nods in repsonds and carefully lays Stephen's body on the empty bed in front of him, putting the cover (sheets) over him.

As Tony finished Stephen floats infront of him "Thanks for the comfort." He smiles softly and crosses his arm after seeing Tony's stuck face. "What is it, Stark?"  
"Nothing, Im was thinking about something. I'm fine, and no problem, I'm here help if need." He started to turn around, before Stephen said "What are you thinking about, hm?"

"Peter." He lied, he knew peter was a concern but not as strong for Steve. Yeah, he hated the guy, but having him with Hydra isn't the best thing the world can have. "Yeah, Pete and new updates for his suit."

"Anything else?", Stephen knew something was wrong, and he wanted to help Tony. Then tony turned around to the door and started walking back to his room. "No, Steph. I'm okay, as I said earlier I'm thinking." 

Silence had occur at the moment.

Tony walked in the room and sat on his bed, hoping that Stephen didn't follow him. He sighed, knowing that finding Rogers would take a while. As he laid back on his back Friday spoke from his watch, "Sir, I found one located file that has been used by a Hrydra Spy, named, Mollu Krimasskohz. The file is downloaded for you to see it, boss."

He sat up again and displayed the file on a holgram in front of him. "Alright, that starts something. Now all we need to do is find Rogers location", he stated, while starting to read the file.

**Author's Note:**

> There's more!


End file.
